


The eyes of a fallen angel

by AgenteYumi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drama, F/M, Food Poisoning, Murder-Suicide, Romance, and any other method of elimination that Yandere simulator has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Self-translation of "Los ojos de un ángel caído")<br/>Budo never knew that falling in love with Ayano Aishi was going to be everything but inocent as any other high school romance. Soon he will see the monster inside the girl. Is he going to choose to condemn the one whom he loves? Or is he going to try to redeem her and earn her love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For in me was the only tested

**Author's Note:**

> *If you want to put some music while reading this, my suggestion is 3 libras from A Perfect Circle.  
> *Budo POV  
> *The methods of elimination that are already in game were included on this story, also the posible rivals (but I didn't named them)

"I wanna join the martial arts club Budo-senpai"

She said the last word faster than the rest of the phrase. I will notice on the next days that she was reticent to call all the club leaders with the honorific. Aside that, Ayano Aishi was a very respectful but deadly serious girl.

"So... Welcome! Take this band and I hope to see you here at 5 p.m for the activities but you know you can come here at any free hour" I smiled at her. "Write your name and group on this list".

The girl didn't smiled at any moment. She just made a bow as a way to say thank you before running back to her classroom. As far as I knew, she didn't socialized a lot with the rest of the school but sometimes she talked with Saki Miyu and helped her with some stuff. Ayano was alwasy running around the school, sometimes carrying a mop. Also she was kind with people and a really normal person. But there was something on her that was worrying me. Anyway I didn't wanted to forbid her being part of the artial arts club.

Ayano came to the club some minutes before the five o' clock, dressed with the gym uniform. The boys didn't understood why someone would change their clothes if they didn't had gym class. But the girls quickly went to talk with her.

"Those accidents happen. If you want you can skip today's training and I'll talk with Budo. It's hard to wash away the blood from the uniform's fabric" Mina smiled and put her hand on the shoulder of the newbie.

"I'll be fine. And I'm so excited about the club" Aishi answered, before entering on the changing room.

My father told me to always have an eye on the members of the club in order to help them with everything that was challeging for them or even to know it I should kick them out from the club. Everytime that he said that I could see doubt on his eyes and the only answer that my father gave me was that he never knew the truth about someone whom was on the club when he atteded Akademi high school.

That's what I made with Ayano during her first week on the club. While the other members became excited hearing motivational phrases about martial arts, she seemed to be thinking in something else. But Ayano learned fast everything asif she had been practicing for years. The friday was the day when we practiced how to subdue people and that day I decided to test her strenght. She looked at me, straight at the eye. A shiver went through my spine, as if there was something else behind those dark eyes that were piercing my soul while I couldn't look inside them.  
Ayano knew how to elude some kicks but she couldn't reply the attacks so she needed to train in order to be faster on her reactions. Finally I subdued her, her face upon the floor and one of her arms behind her back. Her eyes looked at me again, scared. Even if it was strange to see someone react like this on a fight, I though that Ayano looked pretty at that moment.  
Maybe deeply inside of me I'm a pervert but it should be comprehensible since I don't train a lot with the girls.

"It's just a practice and you're starting, there's no need to be scared, Ayano" I freed her and helped her to stand up. "You did it pretty well"

"I practice a lot on my house because I want to be stronger than you as fast as is posible" was her answer, taking control of herself again. She seemed to be in a hurry and took her backpack, even if there was still time of class. "I had to be back in my house soon. Thank you so much for the class and see you the next monday!"

Every word she said was empty. It was like Ayano didn't comunicated something. I decided to end the class in that moment with the excuse that all of my classmates had worked very well this week and they deserved a little rest. After dressing again with the school's uniform, I searched for the newbie. I tried to convince myself that I couldn't let her to go back home all alone because that day was the most dangerous. I didn't found her, instead I found Taro on the corridor. He was angry and confused at the same time.

"Something's wrong?"

"Osana told me that she were going to see me on the Cherry tree at six o' clock but she never came. I guess it was just a prank" he sighed. "I should go. See ya later, Budo".

Next monday would be so dull as any other monday but the so-called Osana didn't came to the school with Taro, as usual. Taro asked to all her friends if they knew something about Osana on the weekend without getting any affirmative response. I though that maybe the girl was just sick or something like that, but considering the strong friendship between them both it was hard to understand why she didn't called to Taro's asking him why he didn't came to see her.   
A hand on my shoulder vanished my thoughs.

"You look lovely today, Budo-senpai"

"Thank's, Ayano."I noticed that behind that carefree attitude she was keeping an eye around the corridor. "It's not necessary to be always ready for a fight, it will just give you more trouble, Yan-chan"

Some seconds passed before she laughed.

"Yeah but the training makes me feel stronger" she smiled. I didn't saw her smile like that before. Maybe the secret determination that Ayano had made the gesture more beautiful than it should be. I felt my cheeks blushing. "I should go, I want to study before the classes start. See you at the evening, Budo-senpai"

"See you, Yan-chan"

At the middle of that day's training our teachers came, restless. They gave us the order to stay at the school until a policial investigation finished. Sakyu told us that the police found a corpse on one of the storage rooms. The students ran to the scene of the crime trying to know whom had passed away. It was one of the girls of the Occult Club, Supana Churu. The white blanket that covered her body started to stain with the blood on the floor. Mina and Shima started to cry for the victim. The boys on the club just nodded, bewildered, saying that if they had saw the murderer they would stop him or her.  
Ayano hidded her face on her hands, trying to contain herself but judging for the way she opened her eyes, I was afraid that she were going to faint because of the ompresion. I held her from the shoulders. I was amused when I noticed that even if she had a fragile constitution, Ayano was stronger than I though.

"Poor Supana" someone mumbled.

Everybody started to babble about who would be able to kill someone at the school. I didn't wanted to think something so terrible about a classmate. Even if Supana was a little bit of excentric she wasn't a bad girl and it was hard to imagine that someone could hate her so much to kill her. When the twilight came the police left the school along with the leader of the kitchen's club. I couldn't believe that. The guilty was such a sweet and kind girl, the entire school loved her and we knew we can count with her wherever we needed of her help. And while she was leaving the school, crying and sobbing, she didn't stopping to scream that she was innocent. But no one could testify about that and the evidence was clear about the crime.

"Yan-chan, I will escort you to your house, it's pretty late" I offered.

"It's not necessary" she replied with a deadly serious voice. "Anyway, thank you but I can take care of myself"

 

 

 

 

After that, she just leaved with a little smile of satisfaction on her face. I decided to follow her, ignoring her words. Ayano took another street even if she didn't gave a signal about noticing that I was behind her.  And then just stopped in front of the house that I knew was Taro's house. The girl put her hands on her chest and sighed, relieved. Then she took the rout to her house, where I leaved her.

I looked for some minutes at her house, so normal but also there was something on that building asking you if there wasn't any horrors hidden on these walls.   
That night I couldn't sleep thinking on Supana, the kitchen's club leader and Ayano. I didn't found any reason to think on such a diverse group of girls but I was afraid that the crime could affect the newbie and maybe Ayano would try to train until run out in order to be ready to fight any murderer. I had to try to keep her relaxed, as her leader it was my responsability to don't let anything to happen to her as far as I could do, because that was my job.

I don't know how I can lie to myself so well.

  
School was somber next day. The students were sad because of Supana's death. The white flowers started to pile up on her desk and more than one started to cry thinking about how she wouldn't come back. The artial marts club decided to put an groupal bouquet, Ayano offered herself to buy it because there was a flower shop around her house. She came around eight o' clock, when almost everybody was going to start classes. I observed her while she was walking on the corridor, holding the flowers close to her chest as a bride who was walking to the altar with mourning instead of joy. With precise and elegant movements she put the flowers upon the desk and then Ayano looked at me, because I had to give her the money that the rest of the club gave to me.

"It's sad that Supana had to die in such a way" she said, with a calm that was more from indiference than sadness. I couldn't answer to her, contemplating her side face. The way her hair falls upon her forehead, the long eyelashes of her eyes, how the light reflects on her skin.

I wanted so badly for her seeing me as she did on our practice, because it seemed that it was the only sincere expresion that Ayano could show.

"Monkshood, uh?" I marked out about the bouquet. My mother, an excelent florist, told me a time ago about the meaning of the flowers. Mint means lust, yellow dahlias talks about loyalty and the Monshood says misanthropy but not all of the poeple know that. I decided to don't give much credit about the meaning of the flower, because not everyone knows about that secret language.

"I thought it was such a beautiful flowers" was her answer. "I had to go to class. I guess I'm not going today to the training, I don't feel in mood for that after what happened. I'm sorry Budo"

"For today I guess it's fine. Please be careful"

 

As she went back to her classroom, I saw that Ayano had an particular grace. She wasn't socially askward as the survivors of the Occult Club, she wasn't superficially happy as the popular girls. Since her first day on the club, Ayano gave to me a particular restlessness so dificult to explain, half way between a bad presage and what we call _Koi no Yokan_ , the presage that you're going to fall in love with someone at some point.  
I sighed deeply and I felt something hard on my chest. Yes, maybe I fell in love with Ayano but she seemed to be interested in Taro Yamada.

 

I decided that I will not gave up on what I felt. Taro barely talked back to Ayano but I saw her almost everyday. Maybe if she could knew me better she will fall in love with me. That made me happy and I told myself that I will give my best to be at her side.

 


	2. Fall in love with your deep dark sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what you really are, Ayano Aishi. And I will always be ready to stop you, _you monster_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I didn't wanted to publish this chapter yesterday because it was April's fool and you will be all like "It's just a joke". Nope. It isn't.  
> *I wanted to use what YandereDev said about that Ayano's actions will affect everything in the school, beyond that the photography club are going to act like detectives or the other NPC will be always afraid. I though that every club will try to do something to resolve the strange things happening in the school or made their own conclusions and take some actions in order to protect, at least, their members. Except maybe the arts clubs because I don't have any idea what they could do-.

Ayano missed school the following two days. Since I was worried I asked what was her phone number but no one could give it to me and for some reason Saki Miyu, the only one who could help me, also didn't went to school. After doing some favors -not very respectable, I have to say- to some certain person whom shall not be named in the school I got what I wanted.

"Hello? Aishi at the phone" her voice sounded like if she was tired. But I was relieved of hearing her.

"Ayano? It's me, Budo. Are you okay? You didn't went to school the last days and we're a little worried about it"

"I just had some fever. Mabe tomorrow I will be back to school"

"Had you know anything about Saki? Since the both of you are good friends I though you will know something. Kokona called to her house and they told her that Saki haven't been backhome the last two days" I asked. After some seconds of silence she answered.

"I'm afraid that I don't know anything"

"Well then. I'll let you to rest and be well soon"

"Thank you senpai" and she hung up the phone. I had a lump on my throat while I was watching the screen of my cellphone. I should had been more brave to go to her house even if that would make her wonder why I know where she lives. She was to shy that in the school we barely had any information about Ayano so the best could be to don't scare her or maybe she will isolate herself more than ever. I didn't wanted to break the bond between us.

Maybe it was easy to make her to blush.

Perhaps she's really pretty when that happens.

My mind started to repeat every " _senpai"_ that she had said to me. Even if all of them were just for being polite, I subestimated the power of my imagination to deform the way she said the honorific, maing it more and more tender. Before I could ever notice I was in front of my laptop, on Ayano's profile in the social networks, searching for her photogaphs. She didn't had a lot of photographs of herself, almost all were from people who just tagged her but after some minutes of searching and while that her voice on my head  turned more and more exciting I finally bound an album of Ayano on the beach with her parents. She looked reticent of being photographed in swimsuit but the pose was very useful because soon everything on my head was just her on the club, past the hour of training, but still subdued behind me, blushing, calling me insistently, begging to me, defenseless and exposed only for me, warm, soft, panting, _moaning_....

I wasn't such a boy. As almost a lot of boys of my age I had that habit but before that I didn't used the image of a girl to satisfy myself alone. I couldn't help it but when I got tired of doing that I started to tell me that I was such a pig.

 

* * *

 Thursday started with the routine of always, with that feeling of being happy because the weekend was close. The schol was more expectante because it was the day when the people decided that they couldn't let another week to go without letting the person whom they love to know abut their feelings. Even if I was ashamed about what I did with Ayano's memories on my head, I was wondering if it was too soon to tell her about what I feel. Lost on my thoughs, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"It doesn't matter. Actually... _nothing else matters anymore_ " It was Saki. Her eyes were empty and lost. Her voice sounded like if she was dead inside. "Have a nice day.. and be happy"

Her attitude was very strange. Normally she would tall with more joy and tell us something about an idol or would make a plan for weekend. Maybe something happened on her home and that's why Saki didn't came the last days and was so depressed today.

 At the hour of the recess all the club went for some practice, except Ayano. We heard some screams coming from the cafeteria and saw some students to run as if they were trying to scape from something. The whole club run in that direction even if we were barefoot, ready for everything but we found, totally horrified, Kokona Haruka dead on the floor and in front of her and bathed in her blood was Saki Miyu. Without any doubt and without letting any single expresion to adorn her face on her last moments, the blue-haired girl hurted herself with the same knife that she used to kill her friend, losing her life at the moment. The teachers came too late to avoid this.

 The witnesses started to cry or scream, including my friends. But between the caos, as two unmovable pillars, were Ayano and I. Everything started to seem more clear as I saw her. The girl tried to contain a smile withou success because you can know what she felt only looking her eyes, shining bright as the eyes of a demon seeing their revenge against those whom made them fall from grace.

But she looked so beautiful seeing the scene af it was her masterpiece, with that evil spirit that gave her a strenght capable to make her stand up upon the ridiculously vulgar from the rest of the people around us, the strenght that helped her to be extraordinary in everything that she wanted.

 I suspected that Kokona and Saki weren't her only victims. I had to take such a sad decision. I really wanted to see the person who made those crimes to be punished but also that person was very important to me and, even if I wanted justice, I didn't wanted her to suffer.

So I wrote a letter while being in class and before the hour to go to the martial arts club, I passed in fron of that forbiden place in the school. I slided the letter behind the door. From inside the room a voice answered me.

"What am I winning with this?" You know what I ask for in exchange of any favor"

"I know that you want to be a gread journalist" I replied. "I'm giving this to you because I know that you don't care about good or evil"

"Fine. But you should know what you're risking with this. She's not a normal person"

"I know" I answered, avoiding to say that if she were a normal person maybe I wouldn't fell in love with her. After that I searched for Ayano. She was walking in direction of the rooftoop. When she saw me, she greets me.

"Hi, Budo-senpai"

"Are you going to go today to the club, Yan-chan?"I cuestioned her while I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Of course. I told you that I want some day be able to defeat you, senpai" she looked at me sideways. I made a half smile before  letting my hand to catch her wrist and whith a fast movements I put her against the wall, using my strenght to subdue her. I put my lips close to her ear

"You won't do that because I know what you are, Ayano Aishi" the fragance of her hair and her scared eyes made my knees go weak and I had to separate a little bit from her before letting her to think that I was a pervert but also her enemy. She didn't begged- I will be always ready to stop you, _you monster_ "

"Stop me? So you aren't going to denounce me?

"Not yet. I will be your shadow and I will be near from you always because I won't let you to hurt anyone else"

She clenched her fists.

"If because of your hero ideals I lose Taro-senpai, I'm going to let you clear of what I'm capable of" she threatened me. Her eyes got a feline expresion.

"You're not in position of using those menaces against to me. I'm not going to let you to lose Yamada if that's your motivation for your acts. I'm even going to help you but I won't let you to kill anyone else. And about showing me what youre capable of... I'm informing you that there's a person who's instructed in what to do if something happens to me, they will let everyone know who you really are. So it's better for you to start behaving, _you've been abad little girl_ " I whispered that closer to her ear. A shiver ran through my spine of only daydreaming about saying that to her in another context. I let her free. We look each other at the eyes, hers filled with rage, killing me in so many different ways: of pain because now I was her enemy while I wanted to be the contrary of that, of wrath against myself because I couldn't stop being selfish and dennounce her but also killing me because I wanted her to look at me as I was, as a person, not as an obstacle on her way.

Finally she turned around and ran far away from me.

* * *

The next two weeks were hard. It wasn't that I just had to be always at Ayanos side (and because of that I had to let anyone else to liderate the club), I had to interpretate what she was seeing. After I knew who could be her victim, I tried to separate that girl from Taro, specially the fridays. That, anyway, didn't stoped Ayano from finding more creative ways to eliminate her rivals. One of them got accused from stealing the answer sheat of a test. Another of them heard so many gross rumos about her that she had to change school.

It was also harder because we had to talk to each other in order to make it seem more normal, as two friends who liked to hang together, not letting anyone else that we were prey and hunter. That's how I knew that her parents were in a travel. I tried to know what she liked but Ayano seemed indiferent to anything that weren't her beloved Yamada. She even  killed her own cat aftr learning that he was allergic to cats.

"Didnt you had a void in your life, Budo-senpai? As if every day were all the same without anything new or exciting. All the life was boring and grey until I met him." she sighed while she saw how the week's rival ran away crying after telling her feelings to Tro but he rejected her. "I want to feel this forever. Is the only thing that gives some sense to my everyday"

"I've never felt such a void" I replied, lying a little bit. Of course my life had changed since I met her but I knew imagined that what I though was going to be my high school sweetheart was going to be something darker and twisted than what I wanted it to be. "You're feeling this craving because Taro isn't yours. He's not your boyfriend or anything. He doesn't is your friend, Taro only knows that you're on his same school. So... what are you going to feel when finally you become her girlfriend?"

Ayano couldn't answer the question, confused.

"Anyway. Why you choosed Supana as the victim to incriminate the leader of the cooking club?" I asked her.

"Supana asked Senpai for a pencil" she frowned remembering that. I didn't care that this incident endend with the girls life but I found so funny the reason that I laughed. She felt offended.

* * *

One day a teacher asked me to go for some materials to the storage room. While walking near there I saw the occult club reunited. I tried to know what they were planning because it was unusual on them to skip classes. The silence on the corridors helped me to hear everything.

"Are you sure about this, Oka-senpai?" Chojo questioned.

"He though that he can fool me, I, the one who's been training to fight against the darkness in the world. Fine, it will make it easier to capture him and when the day ends the school will be finally free from the demon. Please don't forget to bringh the things for the purification".

I dediced to forget about that and come back to the classroom. Normally you could hear that kind of talk on that club. Everything went normal the rest of the day and while I was searching for Ayano before letting her do something to someone, I saw Taro following Oka. So I decided to follow them both because wherever he's, Ayano will be. Taro and Oka walked to the Occult club and once here, the doors were closes. I had to overhear behind the door.

"Everything makes sense now, Taro" Oka started to talk, with her mumbling voice. "Osana. Saki and Kokona. The cooking club leader... and our beloved friend Supana. We know why are this things happening on the school.

"It's a relief to know that" he sighed. "I was starting to worry. So do you have any idea of what happened to Osana?"

"If my suppositions are right, she should be dead. And everything because of you" the leader continued talking. My blood froze with her words. Someone else knew about what Ayano had been doing?  "All of the victims have in common that they talked to you and then the misery falled upon their lives. I was close from that but my knowledge made me identify a being as you"

"What are you talking about, Oka?" Taro's voice sounded like if he was cofunsed and scared. I didn't knew what the girl was planing.

 "We are prepared to defeat an Incubus. You possesed all of those girls and then jmade them suffer. Before letting anyone else to be your victim, I'm going to purificate this school!"

As I heard that I tried to open the doors, but they were locked with something. One of the girls of the photography club passed near there and heard Yamada's scream. She loocked at me waiting for me to do something as the hero I was supposed to be.

"Go and call for a teacher, I will try to stop them!" I commanded. I puhed the door until it opened but it was too late. The ritual knife had  torned appart Taro's throat but I saw on his dark eyes how the life started to go away., as the members of the club continued with the ritual. I felt someone behind me and I turned around only to see Ayano, petrified while seeing the scene. A knife slipped from her hands (I couldn't avoid to stop her carrying weapons, maybe awaiting for me to got distracted) as a long and  heard broken scream hurted my ears.

The irrepresible tears that runed through her face gave her the looks of a fallen angel, exiled forever from the Heaven. All of them shatered my soul.

"Taro-senpai" she whispered, caresing every sound between her lips, while something started to whiter along with her beloved one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I was having my doubts about the scene where Budo is having sexual fantasies with Ayano (and about how to write them since I'm a girl and I don't know exactly how a boy thinks). I really hate the way that teenage crushes are written or with an incredible lack of libido -as if a person doesn't have those impulses until past some age- or with a really caothic hormonal soup -as if a person only wants to have sex all the freaking time and only sex and nothing else-. I wanted to have a balance on the crush that Budo has on Ayano between sexual and romantic.
> 
> *As it seems, it's harder to kill Taro on the fanfics than on the game.
> 
> *This is not your average "if you don't review or give kudos I won't finish the story" but please, if you liked something (or even if not, because it's valid) let a review or kudos. You can left kudos or reviews without even making an account on AO3 -at least on this story. Your feedback help us the writters to be better. Thank you so much.


	3. ...But I love you more than life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me to don't kill myself after losing someone whom I loved that much, after all what I did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical recomendation for this chapter: Angel, Angel down we go together from Morrisey.

What can be seen for the eyes of a fallen angel, the eyes that have seen so much tragedies?

Aparently nothing. Or at least they saw through me without seeing me.

 

 

I thought that Ayano was going to take the knife from the floor and start to kill all the members of the Occult Club and even to kill me, drunk in pain and wrath but it didn't happened. It was easy to tell that she felt defeated and terrified while she started to walk in direction of the remainings of Taro. The teachers came fast to aprehend the leader of the club and the members. The pool of blood was licking Ayano's shoes when she realized that it wasn't just a nightmare but the horrible reality. Sobbing, she started to run away from the room.

 

"Masuta go and find Aishi, please. We don't want another tragedy to happen today" the P.E. teacher commanded me, worried. I nodded and full of despair I leaved that room, trying to catch Ayano and hopping to be fast enough. I wanted to erase from my memories the images of the horrendous ritual but I could see the flesh being teared appart, the blood runing, the bones exposed and the empty eyes of Taro once the life had been drained from his body.

 

She heard my steps and my agigated breath when I finally found her on the rooftop. She let her hair down and had left her shoes aside. But since she wasn't upon the banister it could mean that there was something else to be said. Even if she didn't turned around to see me.

 

"Please don't do this" I implored, desolated with the idea of being unable to stop her and losing her once and forever.

 

"I would rather to die than feeling once again the void that I felt before I met Taro-senpai!" she shouted, weary. "Don't ask me to don't kill myself before losing someone whom I loved that much! After what I did it will be better if I just die!"

 

"Did you loved him, Ayano? Don't lie yourself! What you loved is what you felt not him. But did you even knew what Taro wanted to study and why? Did you knew his favorite games when he was a child, what season did he liked more than the rest" I replied, boiling for hearing the same of always, with bitter because I knew that she will never feel the same for me. I tried to calm myself. "Of course his death was something terrible and it's more terrible that what you did for him didn't matter because now Taro is death! But you didn't loved him!"

 

She stood upon the banister, gazing upon Buraza Town for the last time. Her hair waved with the air that gave us the sounds of the police sirens. I walked trying to don't make any sound this time.

 

"Maybe you're right. But I don't want to live again without having something to live for, Budo. Anyway... thank you for everything but if you haven't tried to stop me, maybe I could avoid this to happen"

 

She jumped but I was faster than her and grasped her by the waistline, draggin her again to the safety of the rooftop but I got hurted because I felt her weight upon me and I was also hurted when I tried to open the door on the Occult Club. Ayano punched me and shouted and cursed all what she could for around half a minute, threatening with killing me once she could get free from my grasp. But some seconds later she went lifeless on my arms, as a dead doll.

 

 

 

"Someone help me!" I shouted, hoping for someone to hear me even if it was Midori. And I regret that shout because it was Midori who heard me.

"But what happened to Yan-chan?" she asked with curiosity. 

"She fainted. Please help me to take her to the nursery, Gurin, because I'm wounded and I can't do this alone" I sighed, waiting for the bunch of stupid questions when we walked to the nursery. Midori asked me if I didn't knew about Oka and why she didn't went to investigate the Basu sisters on the last days. I knew that Oka's theory about Taro being an incubus was made because she stakled him for days. It was weird that Ayano didn't noticed that. Mirodi also asked why I found Ayano fainted on the rooftop so I lied saying that I was worried because Ayano wasn't on the club room already and when I found her she was already like that.

 

* * *

 "What happened?" Ayano opened her eyes when the police leaved the school, before taking the declarations of the murderers. It was almost six o' clock. She tried to leave the bed but I stoped her.

"You fainted. The nurse said that it's because you haven't eat anything not because of the excess of emotions that you had today as I though"

"Today I forgot about that too" she whispered with absolute indiference.

"You forgot about what?" I asked.

"When I said that I can't feel anything it's not only a lack of emotions or empathy. I can't enjoy anything not even food and apparently I don't feel hungry. I need to put alerts on my phone because I just forget to eath and sometimes I just faint. So today I just forgot that I have to eat" she repeated to herself and didn't talk for some minutes. "Why are you doing all of this for me, Budo-senpai? If someone else had made what I did... you would had tell the truth since the begining, right?"

"Of course"

"Would you tried to stop they from commiting suicide?"

"I wouldn't know your intentions about that if I knew a little bit less" I admited.

"Why do you want me to live, Budo? Do you want for me to suffer and pay for what I did?"

"You aren't exactly a person who doesn't deserve to suffer, you know?" I scratched my neck. "At least think on your parents if you can't find a reason to live. One day they will come back and if they don't found you at home or know that you killed yourself... how do you think they're going to feel?" and I whispered to myself. "But also I don't want you to suffer"

"Why?" Ayano asked. I was dying of shame because she hard me. I couldn't spit it out. I knew that she didn't deserved all the love that I feel for her but there I was, adoring her. Budo, answer me.

"When you were a little gir you liked to do paper dolls. You don't like to feel defeated when we fight on the club.  Your only hobbie is to act like you're normal because you're afraid to show that you aren't, aside from what you did the last weeks, you aren't a normal girl. You're pretty smart and devoted. Also you noticed that your father is afraid of you even if you don't care about it".

She remembered about what I said to her on the rooftop. She didn't seemed to be surprised at first, so I felt the need to be more clear, even if was feeling naked with that exposition of my feelings about her.

"To clarify everything: I fell in love with you and I still love you even if I should feel horror or disgust about your actions. I would kill myself if you die. I'm not such a kind person when I'm saying that you should think on your parents".

Ayano blinked slowly, trying to understand what I said. She didn't looked at me when she gave me an answer.

"I haven't noticed before but you and Taro look pretty much the same. Maybe it's because of your eyes" she said. "I guess I could be at your side because of that."

 

I knew that what I was going to do was worse than dying. It was going to be a long, long emotional leng tch'e and anyway I was happy with the mediocre answer to my feelings if that will let me to be at her side.

We went together to Taro's funeral and since that day Ayano left on his seat a bouquet of white roses. And I saw her every day, walking through the corridor, that girl who was the lover of the tragedy more than my girlfriend. 

* * *

 Ayano's parents came back ten weeks before the start of the school year. Her mother seemed to be angry as if she had been defeated in something. Her father on the other hand seemed to be relieved and he even ran to hug his daughter. Ayano couldn't smile when she saw them.

"We need to talk, mom and dad" she asked, nicely and sitted down.

"What a cold welcoming you're giving to us, darling. We didn't leaved you for just hours, it had been almot three months" her mother complained. "Something happened?"

"It's a long story made short." Ayano bitted her lip. "When you left me here I met a boy named Taro Yamada, a year older than me"

I saw the eyes of Mr. Aishi got wide open with surprise and fear. As if he were waiting to found someone on the basement tied to a chair and completely crazy.

"Just like us, don't you think that, darling?" the woman smiled with rejoice. "You were also my senpai".

"And I wasn't the only one who was in love with Taro, he was pretty popular with girls" she stopped talking for a while, trying to found the words. "So I decided to take them away from Taro as you did, Mom. I heard the tapes."

"Told you that it wasn't a good idea to just let these tapes on the basement" Mr. Aishi mumbled, getting alarmed about the direction that the story started to take.

"Someone misunderstood what was happening to all those missing girls. Her stupid ideas made her to think that my Senpai was a demon or something like that so she tried to save the school from him. She killed him... and I could't stop her in time" Ayano sobbed and hughed herself, feeling helpless. "Everything I did was for nothing. If I just knew before that my actions would lead to him getting murdered I would first killed myself before letting that to happen. Everyday I just want to die but I have waited for you to come back because if I'm going to die, you need to know why"

"Ayano, what you did is terrible" his father took the hands of his daughter with his hands and touched her hair with such a tenderness that really hurted. "If you're like your mother of course there isn't a single proof of your crimes so it wouldn't have any sense to tell the police.. and I don't care what you will do to me, Ryoba, if I tell them that our daughter is a murderer. But I'm just going to forget this incident if you swear to me that you're ashamed of what you did. Please, tell me that you feel a little bit of repentance"

She said yes, crying. Her father hughed her, even if he was scared about knowing what the girl did but without feeling less love for her. The mother looked at them without understanding anything.

 

"I'm still alive because of someone" she dried her tears. "Budo, please c'mere" Ayano asked me. I left the kitchen, from where I was hearing everything, to see Ayano's family for the first time. She looked a lot like her mother. Her father seemed to be a very tired man, as if the life had hitted him as a train.

"Good evening" I said, making a little bow. "I'm Budo Masuta. I met your daughter on the martial arts club, I'm the leader. Nice to met you"

"Thank your for taking care of our little girl" Mr. Aishi thanked me.

"I'm kinda hungry. I'm going to order something to eat" Mrs. Aishi suggested. "By the way, Budo, on wich year of school are you?"

"Third grade. I'm in class 3-1"

She half smiled and seemed to be more happy.

"I see"

 

* * *

Ryoba's words are still haunting me.

With the time, Taro's memories got erased from Ayano's mind but she didn't tried to make me his substitute making me to dress, talk or walk like him but she didn't recovered from his death. Even if she had some changes on her personality I could't help but still watching over her because I was afraid that Ayano could start to kill again because of me.

Spring passed, High school passed and College passed away. Mr. Aishi died on a car accident and in a lovely summer day, not so long ago from the accident, Ryoba jumped to the train rails. I couldn't ask her what she meant with that "I see". But while I'm remembering the story of how we met each other and how now we're together, while I'm watching the light of the dawn, while I'm seeing behind my hand her belly and a baby girl moving and growing inside her, I guess that I finally understand Ryoba's words.

 

Taro was Ayano's senpai as it happened also with Ryoba and his husband. As it seems, the Aishi family had in every generation a girl or boy and his/her infortunate soulmate, almost always a classmate or someone in a superior position. The way that they used to get that person didn't matter. I was also an upperclassmen when Ayano met me. Maybe it happened in a more pacific way but finally the instinct of the Aishi had worked on me and I served really well as Taro's replacement in this macabre family tradition of murdering in order to be able to have children with one single person. Anyway I took her last name with total agreement, a new thing on her family.

I don't want our daughter to follow the steps of her mother and her grandmother. I hoped that the love that I gave when we conceived her would help the girl to defeat her horrible fate.

My wife woke up. She put appart the hair that was falling upon her face. But I though that she looked beautiful that way.

"Good morning, Ayano" I said, kissing her forehead. I put my hand upon her belly. "And good morning to you too, Akane"

"God morning" she looked at me, trying to smile, for the first time in years, totally rejoiced. "Look, darling, she's moving because she heard your voice."

"Yes, I felt that" was my answer. "She will be born soon"

"I'm hungry" she stretched. "I really want to eat something right now."

Those gray eyes, after a lot of years waiting for it, finally could see me.

Maybe the spell was finally broken.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I found a very interesting headcannon on Tumblr about that it's posible that Ayano's "I can't feel anything/I'm empty" it's extensive to her being unable to enjoy anything -As YandereDev said: What she likes is that Taro likes just because he likes that-, so she will have problems to remember to feed herself because she doesn't feel the need to eat until she passes out, that's why she made an schedule in order to remember when to eat, also there's her obsesion with being normal -Also, the Dev-pai said that Ayano's hobbie is trying to act and be a normal girl-. I though it was interesting and added that to the story.  
> *Leng Tch'e or Lingchi is/was (We barely know if it's still a practice on China or some other countries worldwide -There's stories that even there was some executions by Leng tch'e in the times of militar governaments-) a kind of torture. It's supposed that the punished was tied to a stake and the punisher started to cut him/her until they died because of the loss of blood or psicological shock (Because according to Confucianism the way you died was going to be the way you will be on the Other Side. Try to accept that you're going to be nothing less than mere sewage for all the eternity)  
> *At least in this fanfic I will not let Ryoba to kill Mr. Journalist.  
> *I decided that the baby was going to be named Akane because it means red (Because of the joke of Aka-demi High school. Aka= Red. Red= Blood). If the girl is going to be a yandere when she's on her late teens it's a mistery.
> 
> *Thank you so much for following this fanfiction n_n and for forgiving me my english.

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't know if the story is a little bit OOC because acording to the game Budo is a "hero" and it's the hardest opponent in the minigame. But I'm Ayando trahs since I found that it would be interesting if Akademi High School's greatest hero falls in love with the monster that Ayano is/could be (Let's remember that there's the posibility of wining the game withouth killing someone, as Dev-pai said)  
> *Anyway, there's also that YanSim/LoveSick isn't finished yet so there's still much room to do whatever we want with the characters.  
> *Aparently Ryoba gave birth to Ayano when she was 19 years old, but it's easy to keep the idea about "History repeats itself" with the families, so I wanted Budo's father to be the one who had the Martial Arts club when Ryoba was there.


End file.
